


Artwork for "Cursed"

by alittlelesspain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: This is the artwork to accompany the fic "Cursed". Done for the 2017 Sanvers Big Bang.





	Artwork for "Cursed"

This is artwork I did to accompany the Sanvers fic " **Cursed** ", written by Aimee/seaunicorn for the 2017 Sanvers Big Bang. It's a Harry Potter AU, it was fun to read, and I enjoyed creating art to accompany it!

**Title card:  
**

**Art 1:** The Quidditch game, when Alex is too distracted by Maggie to see the Quaffle going in. Lucy is not too pleased ;)

 

 **Art 2:**  After Slughorn's party, when Maggie kisses Alex goodnight.

 

I'd have done a couple more pieces with more time, because the fic was great and deserves more, but this was kind of a last minute thing. I hope you enjoy what I did manage to draw :) Thanks for taking a look!!


End file.
